Descendance maléfique
by Kumikoneko
Summary: Seifer est en sécurité à Esthar Mais que va t'il devenir ? ET Laguna ? Et Hélios ? Et Adel ? ... Et l'amour ?
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Syeda Base : FF8 Genre : Euuuuh...Vous déciderez !!!!  
  
Descendance maléfique : chapitre 1  
  
1) Rencontre :  
  
Cela faisait déjà trois heure qu'il avait fuit, ne sachant où aller, de peur de mettre en danger les citoyens d' Esthar. Quoique il fût peut - être trop tard ! Quel piètre président il faisait ! Il n'avait pas vu venir une menace pourtant prévisible. Comment avait - il pu imaginer que Deling puisse le laisser tranquille alors que, à cause de lui, entre autre, il ne dominait pas encore le monde ! Et pourquoi était - il encore vivant ? Laguna se rappelait vaguement avoir hurlé de frustration quand il avait lu dans le Deling News, que le président Winzer Deling n'était, en réalité, que blessé et qu'il était redevenu apte à reprendre ses fonctions.. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois, il aurait eu le temps de se préparer contre lui.. Les larmes aux yeux, il continua de courir. Qu'était devenu ses deux fidèles amis qui l'avaient forcé à se sauver pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre. Il répugnait à les laisser au palais mais ils y étaient plus en sécurité que lui. Brusquement, un bruit de pas se fit retentir derrière lui et il regarda en arrière. Un détachement de l'armée galbadienne était à ses trousses. Il regarda de nouveau devant lui et lâcha un soupir de désespoir. Désormais, c'était ou les soldats ou la falaise. Il pensa à Kyros et à Ward et pris sa décision. Il sauta..  
  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, son crâne jouant un peu trop fort un concerto de tambour, et se mit tant bien que mal sur son séant. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'il était allongé sur un lit de feuilles. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue. Le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celui de la forêt Grandidi qui longeait le continent Estharien. Mais comment était - il arrivé là ? Il chercha du regard son sauveur inconnu mais ne vit personne. Son mal de crâne devenant assourdissant, il se recoucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt ne remarquant pas les deux paires d'yeux, l'une d'émeraude, l'autre de saphir, qui le regardait a travers les feuillages.  
  
D'après lui, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il était là sans compter le temps qu'il était resté inconscient. A chacun de ses réveils, il avait trouvé un panier remplit e fruit et il avait pu manger à sa faim. Mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un. Heureusement qu'il avait sa montre, cela lui donnant quand même une notion de temps. Aucun sentier, aucun passage, aucune rivière et pourtant ce bruit d'eau qui coule qu'il entend depuis déjà une heure sans rien trouver. Soudain, une forme se jeta devant lui en grognant pour lui barrer le chemin.  
  
-C'était trop beau de ne pas voir un seul monstre ! Maugréa t'il  
  
Or le monstre en question était un jeune louveteau aux yeux d'un très bel  
émeraude. Il allait reculer quand il entendit une voix résonner :  
  
-Hélios, ça suffit !  
  
Laguna vit alors quelqu'un s'approcher et qu'il reconnu au premier coup  
d'?il.  
  
-Seifer.   
  
-Oui, qui êtes vous ? S'enquit le jeune homme prudemment.  
  
-Je suis Laguna, le président d'Esthar..  
  
-Je vois, vous êtes souvent poursuivit comme ça ?  
  
Le président resta un moment sans comprendre avant de réaliser qu'il  
parlait de sa fuite.. Et en parlant de çà :  
  
-C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ?  
  
Seifer esquissa un rictus moqueur et répondit d'une voix où perçait à la  
fois le mépris et la résignation :  
  
-Ca vous dégoûte, je suppose, d'avoir été sauvé par le chevalier de la  
sorcière. Et bien, sachez que je..  
  
-Tu n'as pas vraiment une haute opinion de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu  
n'étais pas responsable !  
  
-Ouais, comme tous les gens que j'ai tué, pourriez-vous vivre avec ça sur  
la conscience ?  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Je vous demande à présent de bien vouloir faire demi-tour, ici, c'est  
dangereux ! Quand je serai sûr sue vous allez mieux, je vous montrerais  
la bonne route pour retourner chez vous ! En attendant, Hélios vous  
raccompagnera à votre camp.  
  
-Hélios ?  
  
-Lui ! Répondit-il en désignant le louveteau du menton. Celui-ci s'était  
assis aux pieds de Seifer.  
  
Laguna haussa les épaules car, à vrai dire, il se sentait encore un peu  
faible et il se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour poser certaine  
question sur l'ex-chevalier. Il méritait peut-être une seconde chance !  
Une question pourtant le hantait : pourquoi était- il si gros ?? C'était  
sûrement pas avec un régime fruit des bois qu'il avait grossi autant.  
Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées, il accéléra le pas pour rester  
dans les traces du loup, se promettant d'y repenser plus tard !  
  
* * *  
  
Seifer regarda partir le président et se passa la main sur le ventre en soupirant : il aurait préféré que Laguna ne le voit pas et encore moins qu'il le reconnaisse ! Il avait une promesse à honorer et il était décidé à le faire ! Il pria pour que le président ne lui pose pas de problème et se détourna vers le c?ur de la forêt, cet endroit même qu'il avait interdit au président. Il fut rejoint un peu plus tard par Hélios qui lui léchouilla la main. Seifer s'agenouilla et le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
  
-Non, tu ne m'accompagnes pas ! Retourne près de Laguna et veille sur  
lui, tu comprends, j'en ai besoin ! Je te fais confiance !  
  
Le loup le regarda longuement, jappa deux fois et sauta sur Seifer pour lui lécher le visage avant de courir rejoindre le président.  
  
A suivre :  
  
VOILA, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! Dites moi si vous avez aimé ! Syeda 


	2. Chapitre un

Auteur : Syeda, the Shadowangel

Base : Final fantasy 8

Genre: euh, Yaoi

Couple: Ben: Laguna x Seifer

Disclaimer : Je les laisse de bon cœur à Squaresoft car, ainsi, je n'ai aucun scrupule à les martyriser !!!

Chapitre un :

_Forêt Grandidi :_

Laguna se réveilla en sursaut, face à lui, le sondant de ses yeux impénétrables, Hélios le regardait tendrement ! Son maître lui avait demandé de surveiller le président et il se faisait un devoir de le faire bien !

Laguna, quand à lui, se demandait si un jour, il retrouverait le palais d'Esthar, sûrement tombé entre les mains des galbadiens ! Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il avait rencontré Seifer et qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher ! Il avait été forcé d'admettre que l'état du blond l'inquiétait. Il devait également admettre que le fait de le voir grossir l'intriguait ! Il n'était pas vraiment un expert en anatomie mais savait parfaitement qu'un homme ne pouvait pas attendre d'enfant ! Mais, en même temps, Seifer avait été manipulé par des sorcières de haut niveau et Hyne seul savait se qu'elles avaient pu lui faire. Lui-même ne le voyait que très rarement ! Il savait que le blond aurait voulu qu'il regagne Esthar mais, non, il ne pouvait décemment l'abandonner.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses pensées et il se tourna pour voir Seifer apparaître avec une corbeille de fruit. Laguna fronça les sourcils. Le blond avançait difficilement et il se tenait le ventre. Laguna se leva et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Seifer, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ? Demanda doucement le blond, sachant déjà la réponse.

-De toi !

-…

Hélios alla se nicher contre son maître. Laguna poursuivit.

-Tu t'affaiblis de plus en plus, tu grossi de plus en plus ! Seifer, ce n'est pas normal ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, comprends-le !

-Inquiétez-vous plutôt pour votre fils ! Grogna le blond

-Ne change pas de sujet et …Attends une minute, comment tu ! sais ça, toi ? 

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais ! Squall a besoin de vous, retrouvez-le !

-Seifer ! Soupira le président ! Est-ce que tu attends un enfant ?

-Oui, oui, on peut voir les choses comme ça !

-Alors, tu as besoin d' un soutien médical ! Je t'en prie, laisse moi te ramenez à Esthar et…

-A quoi ça sert puisque je suis condamner à mourir ! S'emporta le blond

Laguna mit un temps avant de se ressaisir

-Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Seifer, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec les nécromanciennes ?

-Rien que vous devez savoir ! La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'Adel va revenir à la vie ! Et que c'est moi qui la lui donnerait ! Vous savez ce qui attend quelqu'un qui met au monde un enfant sorcier ? Il meurt pendant l'accouchement ! Laguna, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec ou sans soutient médical, je mourrais ! La voila, la réalité !

Le blond se coucha  par terre et fit mine de s'endormir. Hélios planta ses yeux émeraudes dans les aigues-marines du président, essayant de faire passer une sorte d'appel à l'aide avant de s'endormir contre son maître.

Laguna soupira et se coucha , bien décidé a secourir le blond.

Pendant la nuit, il fut réveillé par des pleurs. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme endormit et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant gentiment. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et Laguna pu remarquer que son regard était emplit de douleur. Il soupira :

-Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. 

-Part, je t'en prie, encore une fois, laisse Hélios te reconduire à Esthar. J'aimerais rester seul. 

-Est-ce vraiment ton choix, mon ami ? 

Et comme le blond hochait la tête, il se leva et déposa sur son front, un léger baiser.

-Alors, je m'en vais. Hélios, montre-moi le chemin du retour. 

Hélios regarda son maître, regarda le président et se leva pour raccompagner Laguna chez lui. 

Resté seul, Seifer se mit à sangloter.

***

_Esthar, Palais présidentiel :_

-Je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir mit l'armée Galbadienne en déroute ! S'inclina Kyros.

-Ce n'est rien, Kyros, j'aurais voulu pouvoir sauver Laguna aussi, mais…

Le chef des Seed s'écroula dans un fauteuil et soupira longuement. Ils avaient été averti par le major Caraway d'une éventuel attaque contre Esthar. Ils auraient mit au point une sorte d'Hydre assez performent pour voler au-dessus des montagnes Estharienne et entrer dans la ville. Et ils étaient arrivés en retard. Squall avait donner l'ordre que les Seeds s'occupe des blessés afin qu'il puisse avoir une discussion avec Laguna. Mais celui-ci avait disparu ! Selon les rapports esthariens, il était tombé du haut de la falaise. Son corps devait dériver au large d'Esthar. 

-Kyros, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions, je pourrais ?

-A quels propos ?

-Laguna ? Etait-ce vraiment mon père ? J'ai vu dans les rêves qu'Ellone qu'il avait rencontré deux femmes. La première, Julia, la mère de Linoa et la deuxième, Raine. Il l'aimait…L'a-t-il épousé. J'ai vu que Raine dans sa chambre le même collier que moi et que Laguna avait la même bague.

-En effet, Squall, Lag' était bien ton père. 

-Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné. Je sais que Raine est morte en me mettant au monde. Me considère-t-il comme responsable ? Il me déteste pour ça ?

-Squall, arrête ça ! Bien sûr que non, il ne te déteste pas.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Squall, crois-moi, ça a été un déchirement pour Laguna de devoir t'abandonner. Mais tu étais trop jeune et il venait a peine d'être président d'Esthar. Les ennemis étaient nombreux. Il a été victime de nombreux attentat. Puis Ellone a été enlevée. Il t'a confié à l'orphelinat avec en tête de venir te chercher quand tout aurait été fini. Mais, ça n'a jamais fini. Alors, il a créé les Garden avec Edéa et a préféré que tu y restes pour ta propre sécurité. Ne lui en veux pas, il a cru bien faire et il ne se passait pas un seul jour ans qu'il nous parle de toi.

Kyros s'arrêta et constata que le jeune Seed pleurait

-Squall ?

-Je venais a peine de retrouver mon père et je le perd à nouveau.

-Je suis désolé.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes avant que Ward ne fasse irruption dans le bureau.

-… … … … !!!! … !

-Quoi ? C'est impossible !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Squall. 

-Et bien,viens avec moi, on va voir si il dit la vérité.

Le jeune homme ne posa aucune question et suivit ses aînés dehors.

-Nous sommes tous heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf monsieur le président.

-Je vous remercie ! Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien pointer votre arme autre part que sur ce pauvre loup, je vous en serais reconnaissant. 

-Nous avons prévenu vos conseillers de votre retour, il ne saurait tarder.

-Je vous remercie et… 

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une boule brune se jeta sur lui en pleurant et en le serrant très fort.

-Squall ?!

-Papa, papa, je t'en supplie, ne t'en va plus ! Reste avec moi !

Laguna sourit et serra son fils dans ses bras.

-Toujours, mon bébé, toujours !!

A suivre.

Vos commentaires, please !

Syeda.  


	3. Le piège

Auteur : Syeda, the Shadowangel

Genre : yaoi, fantastique, aventure….

Couple: Seifer X Laguna Squall X Irvine 

Enfant à problème ^___^ : Adel!!!!!

Disclaimer: Ils sont pas à moi et c'est très regrettable! 

**Grande joie pour moi : Réponses au revieuws :**

**SweetDeath :**Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw !

**Yami ni hikari : **Je suis surprise de te revoir ici ! Mais j'en suis contente ! Merci à toi !

**…ET BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

**3) Le piège :**

-Et tu dis que Seifer attendait un enfant…Et que cet enfant était Adel ?

-Tu as tout compris Squall ! Répondit Laguna en s'appuyant contre son oreiller. Cela faisait deux jours que le président était revenu à Esthar et deux jours qu'il était à l'hôpital, retenu par son médecin personnel qui lui avait ordonné un repos complet et aucune visite le premier jour ! 

Mais c'était sans connaître Laguna qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de regagner le palais présidentiel en s'échappant par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital.

A présent, il était dans sa chambre , confortablement installé avec son fils à ses côtés et ses deux meilleurs amis à son chevet.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui, repris Laguna, vous auriez dû le voir, il semblait si vulnérable, si effrayé… Il est désormais face à la mort, il se sent acculé ! S'il reste sans soin, là-bas, dans la forêt, il mourra et s'il revient, il sera jugé et probablement condamner a mort !

-Offre lui l'asile ! Répondit Squall

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Protesta Kyros ! Si nous protégeons Almassy, nous risquons de déclencher une nouvelle guerre avec Galbadia !

-…Nous sommes déjà en guerre avec eux ! Coupa le président ! Ils viennent de nous déclarer une véritable guerre ouverte, je te rappelle ! Que nous ayons Seifer où non, ne changera plus grand-chose entre nous, maintenant ! 

-Alors, allons le chercher ! Dit Squall

-…

-Ward à raison, il restera le problème de l'enfant qu'il porte !

-Edea pourra nous aider ! Répondit le Seed. 

-Kyros, Ward, allez chercher la gouvernante à l'orphelinat, moi et Squall, nous allons rechercher Seifer !

-Tu ne retrouveras jamais ton chemin, seul ! S'exclama Kyros

-J'ai un bon guide ! Répondit le président en se tournant vers la porte en direction de Hélios qui les regardait, semblant avoir comprit ce qu'on attendait de lui !

***

_-Et le chef des Seeds se retrouva acculer face au chevalier de la sorcière. Il n'avait pas le cœur de tuer son ancien ami. Ils avaient beau s'être disputé pendant de nombreuses années, leur cœur n'avait pas oubliés leur ancienne complicité d'enfance, contrairement à la mémoire. D'un autre côté, les ordres étaient clairs, éliminer Almassy._

_-_Et alors ? Demandèrent en chœur les enfants

-Et alors, je pense que la suite sera pour ce soir… Répondit-elle en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Allez, au lit ! C'est l'heure de la sieste8

La gouvernante sourit à ses enfants et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants :

-Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

***

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils suivaient Hélios dans la forêt  et toujours pas de nouvelle du blond. Hélios lui-même ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Finalement, ils atterrirent près d'une cascade.

Hélios se mit à hurler.

Squall retint sa respiration tendit que son père ramassait un bout de tissu imprégné de sang et lui présenta.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Son trench coat…

Le Seed remarqua que le loup s'était éloigné d'eux et le suivit. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il l'entendit grogner et ramassa l'objet que le loup regardait.

Il jura et le rapporta à son père

Il avait compris !

Laguna le regarda avec Horreur

Un piège

Galbadia ne voulait pas Esthar

Ils voulaient Seifer

Depuis le début

Squall serra rageusement la balle de marque Galbadienne dans sa main

Il était encore arrivé trop tard !

***

Seifer ouvrit lentement les paupières. Des voix lui parvenaient mais il ne pouvait mettre aucun nom dessus. Il réalisa qu'il était prisonnier, coucher sur une table, les poignets et les jambes liés. Il sentit également qu'il était torse nu car son dos ressentait le froid de la table en métal.

-Tu es réveillé ?

Seifer regarda l'home qui lui parlait et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin ! En fait il y avait plusieurs médecins mais c'est celui qui semblait être le chef qui lui parlait. Celui-ci posa une main sur le ventre du blond.

-Je suppose que tu comprends ce que nous voulons ?

-Adel… Répondit mollement le blond, encore sonné.

-Exact, ou plutôt, nous en voulons plusieurs, nous allons le cloner, alors…

-Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Je peux tout, au contraire ! Inutile qu'on t'endorme, tu es quand même destiné à mourir, alors…

L'homme prit un scalpel et en posa la pointe sur le ventre du blond en ajoutant :

-Et je voudrais t'entendre crier !!

Seifer, hurla en sentant la morsure de la lame et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Ils reflétaient une peur sans nom. Il sentait le sang jaillir et couler en fine rigole, il sentait une douleur sourde qui l'étouffait peu à peu.

…Et il sentit.

Une sorte d'explosion dans son ventre et il n'eut le temps de penser que c'était la fin qu'il s'évanouit.

***

_Chevalier ?_

_                Chevalier…_

_                               Chevalier !_

_                                               Réveille-toi !_

Seifer ouvrit les yeux. Etrangement il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il regarda autour de lui et fut surprit de constater qu'il était toujours sur la table d'opération. Il se redressa et constata que le médecin et ses subordonnés étaient… En fait, c'était indéfinissable, et la nausée s'empara du blond. 

-Chevalier ?

-Il se retourna et se retrouva face à …

-Adel ?

-Je te remercie de m'avoir ramener à la vie, chevalier ! C'est moi qui les aie tués ! Ils n'avaient pas te faire du mal !

-Je ne suis pas mort ?

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi ! 

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux savoir…Ce que les Seeds voulaient absolument protéger !

-Avoir une famille ?

-Compter pour quelqu'un, je dirais…

-Adel…

-Il faut retourner à Esthar, ils t'attendent, chevalier.

-Qui ? 

-Tu verras !

Et sans attendre de réponses, le corps d'Adel se mit à briller et se transforma en un beau bébé qui atterrit dans les bras de Seifer.

Ce dernier le regarda et sourit.

Tendrement, il serra le bébé dans ses bras.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait finalement retrouver le goût de vivre. 

Serrant son précieux fardeau, il sortit de la salle d'opération et prit la direction d'Esthar.

A suivre :

Voilà, comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires…. Revieuws pleaseuh !!!!!!


	4. Réaction de Laguna

Auteur : Shaar-luna

Couple : Laguna x Seifer, Squall x Irvine…

Genre: fantastique et yaoi

Disclaimer: pas n'a moa !

Merci à Yami ni hikari et à DeathSlave pour leurs encouragements !!!!!! !

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!

4) Réaction de Laguna :

Il faisait nuit au palais présidentiel d'Esthar mais on pouvait voir que le bureau du président était toujours éclair !

Là, il y avait cinq personnes tenant une dernière réunion de la journée :

-…Voilà toute l'histoire, madame Kramer, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu sauver Seifer, mais….

-Monsieur le président, ne vous excusez pas ! Vous avez essayez, c'est l'essentiel ! Je suis triste car je sais que personnes ne pourrait nous aider, ils ont trop de ressentiment envers Seifer !

-Gouvernante…

-Squall, je suis déjà agréablement surprise que tu lui accordes une nouvelle chance ! Sourit la gouvernante

-…

-Toujours aussi bavard ! J'aime Seifer comme mon propre fils, mais si il attend un enfant….

-Je crains que nous ne puissions plus rien faire, je suis désol ! Il vaut mieux aller nous coucher !

Ils hochèrent tous la tête mais un garde fit irruption dans la pièce !

-Monsieur le président… Almassy est de retour ! Il est dans le hall !

Aussitôt toute la bande partit vers le hall et là, ils virent un spectacle : Seifer, affalé dans un fauteuil, berçant un adorable bébé dans ces bras !

-Seifer ! S'écrièrent en même temps Squall et son père

Le blond tourna doucement la tête en leur direction et sourit doucement :

-Je vous présente Adel . Répondit –il en fermant les yeux

L'instant d'après le blond tomba, inconscient !

-Seifer ! Hurla Laguna en se précipitant à la rescousse du blond tandis que Squall prenait l'enfant. Celui-ci, alerté par les cris, s'était réveillé et pleurait doucement .

Il borda doucement l'enfant avant de le confier à Edéa pour aider son père à transporter le blond tandis que Kyros téléphonait au médecin.

Le blond fut transporté dans la chambre même du président et fut posé sur le lit. Laguna lui retira son trench coat et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant le sang qui imprégnait le pull de l'ancien chevalier. Avec l'aide de Squall, il lui enleva doucement son pull et tout deux poussèrent un cri d'horreur devant le torse mutilé de leur ami.

-Ils ont voulu lui prendre l'enfant…Murmura Squall

-Mais ils n'en ont pas eut le temps, intervint Edéa  en approchant, l'enfant endormit dans ses bras

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Squall

-Adel, aussi adorable soit-il dans sa nouvelle forme , il a toujours ses pouvoirs magiques ! Ils ont voulu, comme le montre toutes ces blessures, lui prendre son enfant, alors qu'il n'avait pas d'anesthésie ! Adel c'est sentit en danger et a tué les médecins, puis il a soigner les blessures de Seifer pour que celui-ci parvienne jusqu'ici, mais maintenant, sa conscience est celle d'un béb ! Sa  magie a déserté le corps de Seifer lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, et ses blessures se sont rouvertes ! Le médecin va arriver !

-Pauvre Seifer, qu'allons-nous faire, papa ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons le garder ici ! Mais, tu m'appelles papa ?

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Si, si, j'adore ! S'exclama Laguna sous le regard amusé de la gouvernante

Soudain, on frappa à la porte :

-Excusez-moi, le médecin est là. Dit Kyros en s'effaçant pour que le médecin puisse entrer dans la chambre.

Celui-ci examina le blond sans rien dire.

Les autres attendaient impatiemment le verdict

Le médecin fini par leur donner

-Bon, dans l'ensemble, rien de grave ! Ici, c'est surtout la fatigue et la malnutrition qui ont causés le malaise. Je lui prescrit un bon temps de repos…Disons…Une semaine et de la nourriture légère, genre bouillon ou autre…Il finira par se remettre doucement, ne vous inquiéter pas.

Seifer se réveilla avec un mal de crâne et une douleur fulgurante dans le ventre. Il émit un faible gémissement et sentit de suite une présence à ses côtés

-Tu as mal ? Demanda une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue mais sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage. Il répondit néanmoins :

-…Un peu….

Il sentit qu'on le relevait et qu'on portait un verre à ses lèvres. Il bu doucement alors que la voix reprenait :

-C'est un anti-douleur, ça va vite faire effet.

-Où est Adel ?

-C'est Edéa qui s'en occupe.

-…La gouvernante..

-Elle est ici, dès mon retour, nous l'avons appelée pour qu'elle t'aide dans ton …Accouchement…

A ses mots, le blond focalisa sa vue

-Laguna…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité, ici !

-Tu voulais venir me rechercher ?

-Hélios nous a conduit près de la cascade mais nous avons rapidement vu qu'il c'était passé quelque chose ! Je suis content que tu sois revenu ici, si tu savais comme nous étions inquiets !

-Nous ? ….Peu importe…Que vas-tu faire d'Adel !

-Il t'a dit qu'il voulait une deuxième enfance, non, alors on va lui offrir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien !

-Nous allons rester à Esthar ? Demanda Seifer, plein d'espoir

-Oui, tu vas rester avec moi, Adel et Edéa !

-Ce sera « chez moi »

-Tu es désormais chez toi !

-Chez moi…. Murmura doucement le blond en souriant entrevoyant pour la première fois un avenir plein de promesse !

A suivre :

Shaar-Luna : voilà enfin la suite…. Revieuwssssssss Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. déclaration

Auteur : Kumiko -ex Syeda, Shaar-Luna, kumiko niikura

Genre : yaoi

Disclaimer : pas à moi

0

0

0

Ps : merci pour vos revieuws

0

0

0

0

Chapitre 5 : déclaration : 

Seifer se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Mais comme à l'habitude depuis les 15 dernier jours , une présence a ses côté le rassura.

-Bonjour monsieur l'endormit , tout va bien ?

-Oui, je te remercie, Lag. Juste encore un peu mal au crâne mais les autres blessures vont mieux maintenant.

-Tant mieux. Sourit le président

-Tu sais j'aimerais bien me lever et aller dans les jardins : il parait qu'ils sont superbes ….

-Qui t'as dit ça ? Tu sais, les jardins de palais sont secrets et regorgent de mystères. Mais il est vrai que l'on s'y sent paisible. Je vais souvent là pour me ressourcer .

-Je sais …. C'est Hélios qui me l'a dit .

-Tu lui parles vraiment, hein ? J'avais déjà remarqué le lien qui vous unissait lui et toi mais je crois que je n'imagine pas à quel point !

-Je pense qu'Adel y est pour quelque chose … du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été proche des bête mais je les comprends seulement depuis que j'étais …enceint ?

-Tu penses que c'est Adel qui t'as donné ce don ?

-Il m'a sauvé dans ce laboratoire … il est probable qu'il savait ce qu'il arriverait via la compression temporelle et je suis à peu près certain qu'Hélios est lié à Adel .

-Je vois …. Bref c'est ok pour ta demande de sortie, je crois que tu l'as bien méritée ! Mais si tu te sens faible, tu me le dis direct !

-Promis Lag' … je pourrais voir Adel aussi ?

-Evidemment c'est ton fils ! S'indigna le président

-Oui mais… j'ai tellement peur …

-De quoi ?

-D'être un mauvais père … la je le vois quand je dors pas mais si je dois m'en occuper une journée entière, est-ce que j'y arriverais ?

-Je suis sur que oui …. Après tout mon père est un bon père et je sais que tu es plus responsable que lui Répondit une nouvelle voix .

-Squall, un peu de respect pour ton pauvre géniteur s'il te plaît !

-Gnia gnia gnia ….

-Tiens voilà ton fils. Dit Edéa qui avait suivit Squall en mettant le nourrisson dans les bras de son père . Aussitôt Seifer regarda tendrement son fils . Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as encore des doutes ? Tu l'aimes , ça se voit… le reste va venir naturellement . Et au besoin nous serons là pour t'aider . Répondit Edéa.

-Vous allez rester à Esthar, gouvernante ?

- Non, les enfants m'attendent et je pense que Squall est également attendu à la BGU. Mais un simple coup de fil et nous arriverons !

-Tu peux compter sur nous , vieux frère ! Dit Squall.

-Alors, toi et Laguna pouvez garder Adel, je voudrais parler à la gouvernante, s'il vous plaît ?

-Aucun problème . Le président et son fils sortirent de la chambre et Edéa s'assit sur le lit au côté de son ancien chevalier.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Je… je crois que j'ai un problème …

-Je t'écoute

-Vous … vous ne me jugerez pas ?

-Promis !

-Je … crois que … je suis … amoureux ….

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, il va me rejeter, je … Seifer s'interrompit en s'apercevant qu'il avait avoué aimer un garçon mais le sourire de la gouvernante le rassura.

-Tu sais, reprit-elle , Laguna t'aime aussi Et pour lui aussi, c'est compliqué de se dire qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux d'un garçon qui pourrait être son fils . Mais le cœur à ses raison et je crois que pour vous, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Le reste se joue entre vous deux.

-Je vous êtes sûr ?

-Certaine… Seifer, pour une fois, ai confiance en toi !

Sur ce, la gouvernante lui fit un rapide baiser sur le front et sortit le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

-Je peux venir ?

-Lag', bien sûr que tu peux !

-Tu sembles songeur.

-La gouvernante m'a donné un conseil mais j'ai peur de le tenter ?

-Fait ce que te dit ton cœur , c'est le meilleur des conseillers !

-Alors je prie pour que ça marche … murmura le blond avant de se relever et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du président.

-Alors ? Alors ? Demanda Kyros en arrivant suivit d'un Ward avec un grand sourire.

Squall referma doucement la porte pour ne pas être découvert et fit le signe de la victoire avant de conclure :

-Je crois qu'on peut rentrer chez nous sans inquiétude .

La gouvernante esquissa un sourire satisfait et mit le bébé dans les bars de son oncle Kyros.

-Mon cher Squall, pouvez-vous me ramener à l'orphelinat ou Ellone risque de tuer les enfants…

-Sans aucun problème cher gouvernante, moi-même je dois rentrer pour rompre avec la folle qui me sert de petite amie .

-AH , enfin !

-Et oui, j'ai fini l'adolescence et je crois que point de vue sexuel , je tien de mon père …

-Quelqu'un en vue ?

-Pas encore mais bon …. J'ai le temps .

-Si j'ai bien compris vous nous laissez seul avec les deux aimants à problème ? Lança Kyros

-Exactement !!

-Eh ben, on est pas sortit de l'auberge ….

En réponse Adel gazouilla sous le rire des adultes.

000

000

000

000

000

A suivre


End file.
